The Extra Miles
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: An alphabet on all the extra things Booth does for Bones


The Extra Mile

AN: An alphabet on all the extra-miles Booth goes for Bones.

A: Anomaly- As she goes on about genetic defects and metacarpals he always listens, regardless if it makes sense or not. He's been purposely clueless on several occasions just to give her the satisfaction of explaining.

B: Baby- She had asked him to donate and despite all his doubts, he said yes. It was enough for now that she was happily admitting that she'd like a part of him. Had that tumor not popped up, he would have done it. He'd do it now. If she was happy, he was happy. He only wished she wanted more than his genes.

C: Coffee- If she knew, she'd say it wasn't necessary. The coffee he bought there was rat piss, but that shop carried the espresso she loved. What's a little sacrifice? It would be crazy to go to two places for morning energy, so if he was bringing it, he'd go to her shop. Rat piss in his book or not.

D: Dad- He always encouraged her to forgive her Dad. She needed someone to take care of her, to love her unconditionally. He couldn't fix broken memories solo. She deserved the loyalty of a father, deserves loyalty from all. She can give it back ten-fold once she trusts you.

E: Energetic- The world can get anyone down, he knows that. But if she's down, he's a dork. No matter what, he tries to make her laugh: even if it's because he's acting a fool. Humor is medicine and he'll be her daily dose.

F: Family- He's told her that there's more than one kind of family. She doesn't know how much he wants her to be his.

G: Guy Hug- It was a load of bull. He didn't hug other men. It was weird. Yet she bought it and now he can hold her when she's frightened. Maybe he can soon hold her when she's not.

H: Hook-It doesn't matter that his entire body feels like it's been beaten by tire irons or that Kenton was a dirty Agent. He lifts her off the hook, hearing her frightened breath, thankful that she can breathe at all.

I: Insensitive- Sometimes she can be mean without trying. He takes offense at times. Others he sees that it's not her intention. He'd swear that she puts it on, acting bittersweet so nobody will see that she's more sensitive than most. Being callous or not, he knows she cares very much what people think of her. It's just that first layer that scares people off. He promised himself not to judge her first impressions much at all.

J: Jealous- He hates seeing her with other men. It breaks his heart and at times the skin on his knuckles on his wall. She deserves better. He pretends that is why he gets nauseous when she talks about a man. The epitome of perfection could come to treat her well, and he'd check his background to.

K: Killer- He's killed for her. If he needed to, he'd die for her. The scariest of all is what he does every morning. He lives for her. Not to simply be there. On the worst of his down days, he is excited to see her at the lab: even before he could tolerate her. That's what really scares him.

L: Look- She looks so bizarre when she examines bodies, like some sort of detached psycho. That was when he first met her. She is so great at her job. That's when they were friends. Now he watches her work, the tiny hands paying such attention that he wistfully imagines that he was on her cold examination table. He wants to watch that creased in though forehead up close, have her stunningly gentle hands on him. He wonders what she is to him now.

M: Maternal- Andy was still with them, key retrieved or not. She wouldn't give him up until she was certain he got the proper care. She was so protective: bordering on a wolf ready to shred for her cub. He loved that side of her, the same he saw when she interviewed Charlie's foster brother. He adored that fierce motherly instinct in her.

N: Natasha- Boris and Natasha and their knives of death. It was beyond cheesy. But she was having a grand time while simultaneously entrusting him with her life. That makes a bit of cheesiness more than acceptable.

O: Onward- She's been through so much and goes on. She's more of a soldier than he is.

P: Perplexed. She looks to find cause of death. When she finds her answer she'll act. Meanwhile he has his answer and can't know when to act upon them.

Q: Question- She wasn't sure if she was Joy or Temperance. He had just met her but he knew who she was. He'd know if she didn't have a name at all just what she was made of.

R: Roxanne in Vegas. Did it get hotter? He wondered if she had that dress somewhere. He wonders if she knows how lovely she is, or how nice she was helping him ice after the fight. Does she know that the mere idea of pretending they are "engaged to be engaged" makes him truly happy?

S: Sex- She has a talent for bringing up inappropriate topics without knowing. Then suddenly he's a prude or abnormally shy. He'd like to her to stop talking about it once and for all before he snaps and finds an alternative method to leave her speechless.

T: Talk- They talk more than most coworkers and frankly most friends. He treasures it. If she ever sent him a particularly nice text he'd have to think before deleting it. It's almost pathetic how much he hangs onto her every word.

U: Underground- Had they never been found he wouldn't have recovered. The relief when he pulled her out limp from her grave and she opened those baby blues: Christ it's undeniable. He needs her life in this world. That's the day he knew.

V: Verge- He pulls out that cheap pig because he knows he needs to do something. She shot someone and he knows that first shot and it's pain all too well. He was close to the verge of joining her in crying when he introduced her to Jasper. Sometimes her pain is more than hers to feel.

W: Wong Fu's has the best damned Chinese food. It's common knowledge. It's certainly nice to watch her enjoy it. If he didn't like it too, he'd still bring it. It made him nearly giddy to spend any time with her.

X: Xeroxed- She likes to check all the paperwork ending a case together. He knows it's not just to be sure it's just together. She doesn't always have her eyes on all those faxed and Xeroxed files.

Y: Year- It's been so long that he's known her and longer that he feels he's known. When can he know if she's ready?

Z: Zach- Her dad, her mom, Russ, Sully, Zach: all had left her. He never would unless she made him. He prayed that day never came.

AN: Love it? Hate it? Reviews are love!


End file.
